Comforts of Love
by CrystalPittman2001
Summary: A novel length fic that follows the relationship between Sam and Jack during and after the events of "Threads". Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sam was quiet during our ride to my place after the service. I offered her my house to host the wake, mainly so that she wouldn't have to deal with any of the cleanup involved afterwards. Daniel and Teal'c were behind us, following in Daniels car. I try not to pressure her into talking, knowing full well that when Carter is ready, she will. If she doesn't, then she won't. She's staring out the window as we drive by the various neighborhoods in Colorado Springs. I know she's not seeing anything there, that she's lost again in her own thoughts. If she only knew how much I'm worried about her, she'd probably kick my ass, but I can't help it. Its like telling someone to not breathe. So much has happened in the last two years, personally and professionally. I know if I ask her how is she doing, I'd get the standard, "I'm fine, Sir.", so I don't attempt it. We finally pull up my driveway, and I turn the truck off. She makes no moves to leave the truck, and I stay there with her. I notice that Daniel and T are not behind us, for which I'm grateful. A little alone time is always nice. Finally after a few moments, I lay my hand gently on Carter's shoulder. "Sam? Do you want to go inside?" I ask her softly. She nods her head but doesn't respond so I move to get out of the truck and go over to her side. I open her door and reach in and undo her belt buckle. "Come on. Lets go in and rest before everyone gets here." She doesn't move, so I take her hand in mine and squeeze gently. She finally looks at me and slowly climbs down out of the truck. I wrap my arm around her waist and guide her inside. I take her uniform jacket and her cover and take them into my room and place them on my bed. When I come back out, she's still standing where I left her in the hallway. "Carter? Do you want a drink"  
"Yes, Sir." That's all I get out of her. I move to stand in front of her, trying to read her. She's not going to get through this afternoon. My wonderfully intelligent 2IC has been reduced to one or two word answers. I can't let her face all the people coming to Jacob's wake like this. I gently turn her towards the back bedroom and tell her, "Go get some rest, Carter. We've got a bit of time before everyone will be here." She goes and once I'm sure she's going to lay down, I head into the kitchen to call Daniel and to start getting things ready. After nearly thirty minutes of preparations, I decide to go check on Carter. When I open the door to the guest room, I'm panicked to not find her there. I know she came down this way and so I call out, "Carter?" No response. I check the bathroom, the doors open and no ones been in there. I check the other bedroom, my "office" and no such luck either. Only one other place she could be, and sure as hell there she was, curled up on her side, on my bed, holding my pillow like it would vanish if she loosened her grip. She was asleep, but I could also see the tears on her cheeks. I can' t bring myself to wake her just yet, so I cover her with my quilt and shut the door. People could wait for her.  
The wake ended, uneventfully, only a couple hours after it began. I woke Sam up once more people started to arrive, and she slipped back into Super Soldier Sam mode, not once showing any emotion. Daniel and Teal'c had already left, after helping me clean up the majority of the mess. I finished loading the dishwasher and headed into the living room to sit with Sam. She hadn't moved from her spot on the couch since everyone left. I knew once Jacob passed away, that she would be hurting and reserved. I just never expected it to this degree. I take a seat next to her on the couch and gently rub her back. "You hungry, Cater"  
"No, Sir." She finally turns to look at me and I flinch internally at the pain and suffering in her eyes. "Thank you, Sir, for everything. My dad would have appreciated it too"  
"No problem, Cater." I held her gaze while I spoke my next words. "I meant what I said about always being there for you"  
She nodded her head and turned away again. "I'd like to go home now, please, Sir"  
"Are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay here for the night, Sam"  
"I'm sure, Sir. I need to be in my own home for awhile." She brought her gaze back to mine then and I understood. Sometimes its better to be surrounded by your own things. Kind of like a security blanket. "Okay, Cater. Let me go get your jacket and cover and we'll head over." Once I've retrieved said items, she's waiting at the door for me. I lock up and we head to her place. Once there, I walk around the truck to help her out again, but she's already out and heading to the porch. I follow, tentivly, only because I really don't know what to do or say right now. I'm letting this be on her terms. Once she's opened the door, she stops and turns to me again. "Seriously, Sir, thank you. I don't know how I'd have gotten through it all without you." She moves her gaze down to the ground and I bring my finger under her chin, lifting it so I can look in her eyes again. "No apologies needed, Sam. I'd do anything for you." She nods and before I know it, I've got a crying Samantha Carter in my arms. I rub her back, holding her tightly to my body. I don't say anything, because nothing I say can erase what she feels. I just hold her, soothe her. I maneuver us into her house and shut the door. We go into the living room and I move us to the couch, bringing her next to me so I can continue to hold her. I'm not sure how long we sit there, but when I look down at her, I notice she's asleep again. Not wanting to leave her alone, I move us so that we're lying on the couch, me on my back with Sam cradled in my arm against the back of the couch. I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head and then tuck her head under my chin. I fall asleep, gently rubbing her back and arm, my other hand interlaced with hers on my chest.

End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm starting to drift into consciousness, wrapped around a very warm body. My first thoughts is that it▓s Pete here holding me, but once I become more awake, I see that its not. It should be awkward to be here, cuddled up to my C.O. like I am, but its not. He's still sleeping and I move my hand to trace the line of his jaw. He's so strong, yet so vulnerable in sleep. His one arm is still holding me tightly to his chest and his other is now gently rubbing my arm. I turn my face into his neck and place soft kisses there. I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stop myself. "Sam?" he says, the sleep still evidenced in his gravelly voice. "Morning, Jack." I respond, pushing myself up a bit so I can look into his eyes. At first I see worry, but it quickly changes into something more comfortable. "Sleep well"  
"Mmmhmm. You"  
"Like a baby." I continue to trace his jaw-line and before I realize what I'm doing, I place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you, by the way. For everything"  
"I told you. Always." He tightens his arms around me, pulling me back down to his chest, his chin on my head. "This is nice"  
"Mmmhmm." I reply, mimicking his own response. Nice didn't even begin to cover it. "I'm thinking of taking some leave. Go up to the cabin. Fish." My hands are not idle; I'm running my fingers along his chest. I feel him place a small kiss on the top of my head. "Would you like to come with me? We could bring the guys"  
Ah, fishing. I should say no to him. Keep up the persona of General and Colonel, but I'm tired of hiding. Tired of putting the military first. Tired of denying myself the one thing I almost lost. Screw the regs, here I go. "That sounds wonderful. How long can we go"  
"Well, seeing as I am the General and SG-1 has been due some down time, how about 2 weeks"  
"Sounds absolutely divine." And it does, even having Daniel and Teal'c there. After losing my father, I really need the rest of my 'family' around me. My hand has started to absently trace circles on Jack's shirt again and we lay there not speaking for some time. His hand is now holding the back of my neck, playing with my hair, wrapping it around his fingers. I finally chance looking up at him and am surprised to see the complete openness I see in his eyes. He's staring at me, almost as if he's trying to sink into my soul, and I know its him just trying to make sure I'm okay. I lift myself up just enough to where we are eye to eye. Our lips are but centimeters apart now and I can feel his breath on me. His eyes, though always brown, have morphed into a dark chocolate color. I bring my right hand up to gently trace the scar over his eyebrow and then slowly bring it down his cheekbone and onto his lips. His breathing has gotten faster now and I feel my own breath catch. "Sam..." he says, voice soft and gravelly still. That's all it takes before I finally lower my lips to his, tentative at first. We kiss like that, lips moving softly and slowly against each other for awhile. His hand that was at my neck is now wrapped in my hair completely, holding me to him. I move so that I'm now laying completely over him, feeling him not for the first time, but yet it is. Before it was always as friends, colleagues. Now it▓s as Jack and Sam. I hold his face in my hands and move to deepen our kiss. I trace his lips with my tongue and he opens his mouth to me. We both groan when our tongues make contact, and I press harder onto his body. His hands move down to my hips, holding me to his own, not moving but its having the same delicious effect. Our kisses deepen, rarely stopping except for the occasional breath. I haven't gotten this excited while making out, well, ever. I'd always thought that when Jack and I would finally kiss it would be electric, but I never thought it'd be like this. I move my hands to his hair, holding his lips to mine. I don't want to let this man go, ever. We finally pull apart, though, foreheads resting against one another. "Wow." I say, finally reduced to one syllable words. He chuckles a little, and I feel it head to toe. "I was thinking more like 'Holy Hannah' myself"  
"Funny. I was thinking more like, "What the fuck is going on?" came the voice that I had completely forgotten existed in my life. I look up and over Jack's head and there stands Pete, flowers in one hand, suitcase in the other. Shit.

End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I had forgotten about Shanahan. How the hell could have I forgotten that the beautiful woman I was just making out with, is actually engaged to be married to another man?! Stupid, O'Neill. Carter is already scrambling up and off me and I feel bereft without her. I quickly sit up as well, grabbing the pillow next to me to cover my erection. "Pete? What are you doing here?" she's asking him, all the while distancing herself from me. She goes to him and tries to move him into the kitchen; I know to make it easier for me to leave. He's not having it though, and shakes her hand off his arm. "What I thought I was doing here is coming to comfort my fianc? after the death of her father. Coming to help her make all the funeral arrangements. Help her with the wake. I just didn't expect to walk in first thing in the morning and see her making out with her commanding officer." He turned to look at me and boy if looks could kill. "What's the matter, O'Neill? Can't get your own woman so you make the moves on one that's already spoken for"  
"Pete! How dare you?" Sam cries out, somewhat in my defense. She's right in front of him now and if Paul had any sense he'd leave. "How dare I?? I'm not the one sleeping with her commanding officer. While she's engaged"  
I'd heard enough then. I stood up and moved quickly to stand in front of Shanahan, gently moving Carter to the side. "I suggest you leave and leave now. You call yourself her fianc? but yet where were you yesterday when we were burying Jacob? Where were you when she was balling on the couch after the wake? After she had put on the strongest face I'd ever seen her wear?" I moved just a touch closer, hoping to intimidate the man. "And just for the record, we never slept together, at least not in the sense you're talking about. I'd better not ever hear you claim that to anyone ever again. I will not let you slander Carter's name and reputation"  
The younger man didn't back down, but I did see the fear dancing in his eyes. I turned to look at Carter, silently asking her what she wanted me to do. I nodded when I got my answer and moved to grab my cover and my jacket. "Carter. I'll see you later. If you need anything, just call me." She nodded in response and I moved past Shanahan to the door and only then did I look back to her. She was still staring towards me and I silently mouthed the words 'are you sure you're okay?', needing confirmation. She nodded ever so slightly again and satisfied, I left. The drive home didn't take much time but I don't remember it. The whole way there, I kept thinking of how wonderful it felt to wake up with Samantha Carter in my arms, kissing my neck. I'd never felt like I do when I'm with her, with anyone else. Not even Sara. Sure, I loved her and always will. She is after all the mother of my child. But what I feel for Sam...nothing can describe it. The Stargate program may have saved my life, but Samantha Carter sustains it. She's the reason I go on everyday. I decide that its time to shower once I get into the house. The hot water feels great on my muscles, somewhat cramped from sleeping like we did, but I'd wouldn't change it, even if I could. Sam needed it and to be honest, I did myself. It was hard losing Jacob. I truly did see him as "Dad". Maybe not mine in the true sense of the word, but "Dad" nonetheless. I finish my shower and dry myself off, slipping on a clean pair of boxers. Still tired from the last few days, I crawl into my bed and start to relive this mornings activities.

End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I must be out of my fucking mind. Two minutes after Jack left, I told Pete to get out. That it was all over. That it should have been over a long time ago, but my insecurities wouldn't allow it. I gave him back his ring and quickly boxed up what little he had at my house. 30 minutes later, he was speeding down my street and I was in my car going the opposite direction. I hadn't even changed, still in my uniform shirt and skirt. How attractive. It didn't matter though, nothing did, but me getting to Jack. To tell him that everything with Pete was over with. That he was gone and that I wanted Jack. When I get there, I don't notice any signs of movement in the house. I knock softly though, opening the door at the same time. "Jack?" No response so I move into the house and shut the door. The T.V. is off in the living room and the kitchen's dark. Leaves only one other place he could be and so I head to his room. I open his door and sure enough, there he is, sound asleep. I smile at him, he's so at peace in his sleep. I decide to let him be and sneak into his bathroom. Shutting the door quietly, I start the shower. I'm sure he won't mind. The warm water feels so delicious and I let my mind travel back to our activities this morning. Things were going so great and I could only imagine how much further we would have gone if Pete had never showed up. Just the thought of that made me ache between my legs and I groaned softly. Damn that man. I finish cleaning up and turn off the water, wrapping myself in his towel. Its still damp from what I'm assuming was his shower earlier. It smells like him and now so do I, thanks to his soap and shampoo. I sneak back into his bedroom and to his dresser and grab a pair of his boxers and a tank top. He won't mind, of that I'm sure. I go back to the bathroom, only shutting the door part way and change before I go back into the room, toweling my hair some more. I toss the towel aside and the move to the bed, crawling in next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist and snuggling into the crook of his arm. He doesn't wake but automatically holds me close to him. I fall asleep in the comfort of his embrace, finally happy and content with life. We must have shifted in our sleep though because when I wake up, he's holding me, my back to his chest and I can feel him placing soft kisses on my neck, feel his hand tracing circles on my stomach under the shirt. I stretch and press back into him and hear him groan. "Morning"  
"Mmmhmm...good morning to you again, too." He places more kisses to my neck. "When did you get here"  
"Not long after you left." I turn my head to look him in the eyes. "I ended things with Pete"  
"Can't say that I'm sorry about that. Are you okay though?" he asks me softly. "Now that I'm back here in your arms, yeah, I'm good." I turn in his arms and wrap my arm around his waist. "I'm tired of not doing what I want in life. I'm tired of the Air Force telling me who I can and can't love. I'm tired of hiding how I feel for you, Jack"  
He doesn't say anything for a minute, but I see in his eyes that he's not afraid anymore. "I wanted to wait till we got to the cabin to tell you this"  
"Tell me what?" I ask him and he hangs his head down a bit, his hand rubbing my back gently. I bring my hand to his chin and tilt his face back up to mine. "Tell me, Jack"  
"I'm being transferred. Effective in one month. To D.C"  
"What? Why?" I ask him as I sit up and face him. "Hammond is retiring. Hayes wants me to take over Homeworld Security." Jack sat up and leaned against his headboard. "To tell you the truth, at the time, the offer seemed like a blessing in disguise"  
"Why's that?" I ask him, already knowing at least part of the reason.  
"I wouldn't have had to stay here and watch you be happy with the cop." Wow. I'm not used to straight forward Jack O'Neill. I know my mouth must be a little open so I close it and keep looking at him. He continues speaking though. "Now that we've started whatever this is, I'm in no rush to leave you"  
"And while we're on this subject of us, what about Kerry?" I have to ask him. At least right now, we haven't crossed any major lines that might cause some trouble with the good CIA agent. "She basically told me that while it was fun, she didn't want to be second"  
"She knows?" I squeak. Yes, Lt. Col. Dr. Samantha Carter does on occasion, squeak. Jack laughed at the sound of my high-  
pitched voice and took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Well, she knew that I obviously cared about you. A lot more than I'm supposed to. But no, she doesn't know about this. She told me that before your dad passed"  
"Dad told me right before he died that I could still have it all. That I shouldn't let the rules stand in my way"  
"Jacob Carter was one hell of a smart man." Jack moved to pull me in between his legs, my back to his chest. He held me tightly like that, his chin resting on my shoulder. "You know I meant what I said the other day, right? I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what"  
I nod my head and wrap my hands around his arms. We stay like this for awhile, just silently enjoying the comfort of the other. I can't believe that its only been days since I came over to talk to him, to tell him how I felt. "Jack"  
"Mmm?" "You know I love you right?" I turn my face to look at his, needing him to know this is real. He kisses me softly before he responds.  
"I love you too. I think I always have."

End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carter--Sam, I mean, and I spent the next couple of days getting things ready for our trip to the cabin. The boys decided that they would join us, so we took two vehicles, me and Sam in my truck and them in Teal'c's SUV. Sam spent most of the trip with her head on my shoulder, sleeping off and on. It didn't bother me, she needs the rest. I kept my classical music that I usually listen to on the way up, turned down low so it wouldn't disturb her. I almost can't believe that she's coming up here finally. Sure, I've always asked her and I've always meant the invite. I just never, ever expected her to join me. It was always another unspoken, invisible line that we never crossed. We finally pull up the drive to the cabin and I shut off the truck. Sam's still sleeping so I decide to let her rest some more while the boys and I unload the vehicles. I take Sam's bag and put it with mine in my bedroom. Since there are only two bedrooms, and the other has the twin beds, I figure the guys can take that one and she can take my bed. That's the one thing I love about my cabin. Its got a nice, worn in leather couch that you could sleep for days on. Daniel came in with the cooler and sat it on the kitchen table before turning to me.  
"Should I go wake up Sam?" he asks me. "Nah, I'll go get her. She hasn't really been sleeping well lately and I wanted to let her sleep as much as possible." That response gets me the patented Daniel look that's equivalent to "how the hell would you know?". "Well, after the week she's had, who can blame her." He looked at me more intensely, like he was trying to interrogate me without actually speaking. "Something▓s changed between you two"  
"Why do you say that?" I ask as I head out the door. "Jack..." he starts but I don't let him finish. Its time to grab Sam. I open the door to the passenger side carefully and reach in to undo her seat belt. I gently run my fingers down her jaw, wanting to gently wake her up. "Sam? We're here. Time to wake up." I say softly. She starts to shift and then stretches, her blue eyes opening. "Did I sleep the whole way?" she asks me as she takes in the cabin.  
I laugh gently and nod. "That's okay though. You needed it." I give her my hand to pull her out of the truck. "Come on, come see the pond." I shut the door to the truck and we walk hand in hand down to the pond. The little dock I have is a perfect spot to show her the sunset over the tree line. When we get down there, I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. I've decided this is one of my favorite spots to be. "God, Jack! The view is beautiful." she exclaims. "It sure is." I reply but I'm looking at the beautiful, tall blonde in my arms. She turns her face to me and I steal a kiss from her. Just a chaste press of the lips, but with Danny and Teal'c not too far away, that's all I risk doing. "I'm glad you decided to come up here"  
"Me too. I can't believe I waited this long to come though. If you'd have told me the sunset was so beautiful, I'd have been here along time ago"  
"Yes, well, lets not dwell, shall we?" I hug her a bit tighter and kiss her neck. "Are you hungry"  
"Famished. What's for dinner"  
"The usual: charred meat, potatoes and salad for you herbivores." That earns me a nudge in the stomach from her elbow but also a little laugh. The nudge was worth it for that alone. We turn and head back up to the cabin to start dinner. Its going to be a fun night.

End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charred meat was right. But at that point, I was so hungry, it tasted delicious. After dinner was over, we all cleaned up the kitchen and then gathered around the fire that Teal'c had started. It might have been mid-June, but it was rather chilly. Jack sat on one end of the couch and I decided to sit right next to him, cuddled up to his side, my head on his shoulder, his arm around me. I saw the look that Teal'c and Daniel shared but said nothing about it. They were going to find out sooner or later, why not sooner.  
"Soooo..." Daniel said.  
"Soooo..." Jack responded. "What's new"  
"Nothing. What's new with you"  
"Jack"  
"Daniel"  
"Teal'c." I throw in to throw the guys off. I roll my eyes towards Daniel and Jack and Teal'c smiles at me.  
"Colonel Carter"  
"We could do this all night." I say. I swear, sometimes Jack and Daniel acted like kids. But then again, what did I expect. "How's Ishta and Rya'c?" I ask Teal'c.  
"They are well. We have gotten word that Kar'yn is now with child." The big Jaffa smiled like the proud grandfather to be that he is. "T., that's great news!" Jack said and Daniel was nodding. "When is the baby due?" I ask him.  
"In about 6 months, according to Ishta. I will be going to stay with Rya'c and Kar'yn around the time the child is due"  
"Give them our congratulations." Daniel tells him. Teal'c nods and we all turn and stare into the fire a bit, the silence a comfortable blanket over us. I'm really going to miss this once Jack goes. If he goes. Its a big promotion for him and would be good for his record. As I'm thinking of this, I start to hold tighter to Jack and he notices.  
"You okay?" he whispers. I nod my head and look up at him and smile. He nods back and places a kiss on my forehead before he goes back to watching the fire. Not much longer after, Daniel and Teal'c make their goodnights and turn in, tired from the long drive. Since I slept most of the way, I'm now wide awake, but I know Jack must be exhausted. The only light in the cabin is coming from the fireplace and its a nice mood setter. Jack is now rubbing his hand over my back, his other hand entangled in mine on his chest. "This is nice"  
"Mmmhmm. Perfect." he says, his voice low.  
"You must be tired"  
"A bit. But right now, I don't want to move. I'm enjoying just being here and holding you next to me." He looks back down at me and moves his head to kiss me. Its slow and soft at first, our lips just brushing against one another. After a couple minutes, he moves his hand to my neck and holds me as I feel the lightest touch of his tongue on my lips. It feels so exquisite, so right. I moan slightly and part my lips, allowing him to deepen our kiss. The passion between us is supercharged. My whole body tingles when he kisses me and all I want to do is press closer to him, to feel him from head to toe. I move to straddle his lap, my thighs embracing him. He groans at the new sensation of me pressing against him and I smile against his lips. "You like?" I ask him.  
"You really have to ask"  
"No, not really"  
"You're evil, you know?" he tells me and all I do is nod and press closer still to him. "Evil. Pure evil"  
"I could stop." I move like I'm going to stand up but his hands grab my hips, stilling me. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me down to him for another deep kiss. This one is just as passionate as before, but there is an underlying sensation of raw need in it. I can feel his hardness under me and I rock against him, causing us to both moan. We finally break apart, but stay forehead to forehead, breathing heavily. "Wow"  
Jack laughs a bit at me, but he's nodding. "I love having you reduced to one word sentences." He runs his hands down my back and then up again, under the Air Force Academy sweatshirt I'm wearing. When I feel his bare hands on my back, I press harder into him. He then moves back to the sweatshirt and pulls it up over my head, leaving me in my tank top that I had on underneath. "I love it when you wear those cute little tank top thingy▓s"  
"Jack. Shut up and kiss me"  
"Yes ma'am." he replies before he starts kissing me again. We're in the middle of a full fledged make out session within minutes. I've taken Jack's shirt off of him and just feeling the heat of his body next to mine is driving me insane with need. He has his hands under the front of my tank top, his fingers caressing my breasts. We're rocking against one another slowly, my hands holding onto his head as he's kissing my neck and shoulders. Everything feels so wonderful that I almost forget that we are not alone here.  
That is until I hear Daniel clear his throat and turn to see him at Teal'c in the hallway. "Um...sorry...just came out to grab something to drink." He hurried past the living room to the kitchen, not looking back over at us. Teal'c was still standing in the hallway, a huge grin on his face. I, embarrassed, buried my face into Jack's neck, while he started to laugh a bit. Daniel came back through the living room, drinks in hand murmuring, "I didn't see anything...just wanted a drink...good night." He headed back into the second bedroom before he realized that Teal'c was still staring and grinning. He came back out and practically drug the Jaffa back into the room.  
"I'm mortified." I mumble against Jack's neck. He's still laughing slightly and I pull back to look at him. "How the hell do you find this even remotely funny"  
"Come on, Sam. Did you not see Daniel acting like he just caught his parents in the act? And Teal'c grinning like the village idiot? I dare say we actually stunned them"  
"Glad you see the humor in it." I start to straighten my clothes and make a move to get up. Jack doesn't stop me this time, but does stand up with me and pulls me into a hug. "Come on. Lets go take this someplace a bit more private." "I think the mood has been killed"  
"I think I can change your mind.", he replies before he starts to kiss my neck again, at the spot behind my ear. The sensation is enough that I moan and feel my knees start to wobble a bit. Damn this man. Now he knows how to win an argument with me.  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam is now standing in front of me in my bedroom. If you'd have told me that this would be happening a month ago, I'd have called you a liar and recommended a full psych eval. We're holding each other, and I'm running my hand down her back and then back up into her hair. I want this woman so bad it hurts, but I'd never rush her. Even being able to hold her like this, is almost enough. Almost.  
I pull back from her and hold her face in my hands, staring into the abyss of her blue eyes. There are so many emotions running through her and I have to make sure she's okay with where we are headed.  
"Sam? You okay"  
She nods her head before replying. "I'm fine, Jack. I just can't believe that after almost 9 years, we're at this point." She mimics me by placing her hand on my cheek and I turn and press a kiss to her hand. "Make love to me, Jack"  
That's all the encouragement I need. I lean down and kiss her, my tongue running across her lips. I move to place a kiss on her cheek, up her jaw, and behind her ear. Her response to me is to hold me tighter to her soft body. My lips have found their way to her shoulder and I place a trail of kisses over it, moving the strap of her tank top down her arm. I repeat my actions on her other shoulder and then finally move back to her lips. This time our kiss is hot and deep. I plunge my tongue into her mouth, each of us wrestling with the other. She nips my tongue and I groan into her mouth. My hands, never idle, have started to pull her shirt up. We break apart from our kiss so that I can remove the offending garment. There stands Samantha Carter, naked from the waist up and I've never seen a more beautiful site. Her breasts are large but not too large. They stand high and her nipples are a dusky rose color, standing at attention. I bring my head down to one and take the protruding nipple into my mouth. Sam gasps and holds my head to her breast. I take my other hand and tweak her other nipple, teasing the bud to make it harder. When I'm done lavishing the one breast, I move and place a hot, wet kiss in the valley between her breasts before moving on to the other. I take the other nipple into my mouth, repeating my actions from the other breast. When I've had enough playing with her breasts, I start to kiss down her flat stomach, swirling my tongue around her navel when I reach it. Sam thrusts into me, moaning softly, her hands still in my hair, gently guiding. I kiss a bit lower and run my tongue just above the top of her jeans. "Please..." she begs me and I smile up at her from my spot on my knees. I undo the button and slowly pull the zipper down, kissing the skin I've just exposed. I pull her jeans down to her knees and push her to sit on the bed, allowing me to pull them completely off. I lean back and admire her. She's resting back on the bed with her arms behind her, supporting her. Her position allows her breasts to be thrust forwards and I can see her breathing hard from the quivering of her breasts and stomach. Her hair is wild from me running my hands through it during our makeout session. Needless to say, I've never seen anyone more beautiful and I tell her so. Sam crooks her finger towards me, beckoning me. I get up and she comes forward to pull my shirt off of me. Her hands run over my bare chest, fingers through my silver hair before going down to my jeans. Before she undoes the button, she runs her hand over the bulge in front and I thrust into her hand. "Sam, I swear if you don't stop that, I'm going to lose it." She just grins at me before she leans down to place a kiss on the bulge. I groan out loud and hold her head to me. She finally unbuttons my jeans and pushes them down off of me. When they are free of my legs, I move towards her, pushing her back on the bed and aligning my body over hers. She opens her legs to me and I settle into the cradel of her thighs. I bury my face into the juncture of her neck and she wraps her legs around my waist. We stay that way for a couple of minutes, both of us trying to regain some control.  
"Jack...I need you. I can't wait anymore." she whispers into my ear. "I need you too." I pull back and lean down to kiss her gently. My hand moves down her stomach and under her lace panties. I feel her curls, wet with her desire and I move my fingers into her folds. She cries out and moves against me. I find her clit, hard and protruding, desperate for my touch. I rub it for a minute, enjoying the look of pleasure/pain on her beautiful face. I move my fingers down a bit, slowly inserting one into her. She grabs my shoulders, and her cries turn to whimpers. I slowly work my finger in and out of her, adding a second finger after a few minutes. She's getting close. Don't ask me how I know this, never having been like this with her before, but I do. When I feel her start to quiver, I pull my fingers from her and put them to my mouth, tasting her. Its pure heaven. That's the only way I could describe it.  
"Jack...please...now..." she breathes out in shallow breaths and I stand up to take off my boxers. When that's done, I move back to the cradle of her legs, settling again in the juncture of her thighs, my erection rubbing her slick folds. I postion myself against her opening and as I push in slowly, I lean down to kiss her. She's tight, but not too tight, enough to make me almost come right there though. I break our kiss and look at her face. She's staring up at me, all the love she has shining in her eyes. I finally bury myself completely in her and I stop, letting her adjust to me. She finally moves her hips against mine and I pull out of her slowly and then thrust back into her fast. I keep this pace, bringing her right to the edge, and I'm not far behind her. She's panting my name now, over and over. I never thought that her saying, "Jack" over and over would bring me to the edge as well, but it does. I hold off though, wanting to bring her over first, so I bring my hand between us and flick her clit again. That does it, sending her over, bucking against me, crying out my name. I'm sure the guys can hear us, but I really don't care right now. It almost makes me proud. I slowly bring her down, keeping myself buried inside her. When I feel her calm down a little, I grab her thigh and pull it higher on my waist, tilting her pelvis so I can go deeper.  
"I love you, Samantha." I tell her before I start thrusting into her. Her walls are clenching my hardness, still quivering hard from her release. I wrap my arms under her shoulders and move faster in her. I move one of my hands to her clit, determined to bring her with me again and its not long before we're both crying out, and I'm emptying myself inside her, filling her womb with my seed. I lean down and kiss her while we ride the wave of our release. When we finally calm down, I pull out of her and roll onto my back, bringing her into my side. I hold her tightly and she wraps her arms around me. I kiss her forehead and pull the blankets up and over us before whispering another "I love you." She responds back with one of her own before kissing me once more. We snuggle back down together, no need for words right now, both of us happy and content. We fall asleep like that and I personally couldn't think of a better way to sleep than to be holding a naked Samantha Carter in my arms. Life is definately good.  
End Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning, stretching languidly, the sheet sliding down my naked body. I look over to see the bed is empty but Jack has left me a note. "Sleep as long as you need. J." I smile at the note as I lay back down and read it again. Its so amazing to me that we're here at this point in our relationship. I start to smell the beginnings of coffee and breakfast being made and decide to get up. I hear the boys moving around the great room and I smile a bit. I'd almost forgotten about being interrupted last night. Oh well. I take a quick shower and then change into my jeans and an AF teeshirt. After running my brush through my hair, I pull the covers up over the bed in an attempt to tidy up and then go out to the kitchen.

"Morning, guys!" Daniel and Teal'c turn to me with two different looks on their faces. Daniel's is one of embarrassment while Teal'c just smiles bigger and nods. Jack turns around from the kitchen and smiles at me. "Morning, Jack."

He walks towards me and spins me around in a tight hug. He puts me back down and then kisses me softly. "Good morning, Sam." We stay wrapped up in each others arms apparently a bit too long because Daniel clears his throat, loudly. We move apart and Jack goes back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"So...um...sorry about...um...last night...I..." Daniel starts stammering. I laugh a bit and then pull him into a hug. He's so uncomfortable with what happened, its almost cute.

"Don't worry about it, Danny. We're not."

He drops his voice a bit. "So I take it...you and Jack?"

"Yup." I pull back and look at Daniel. "I can't believe we've finally gotten here. I'm almost scared I'm going to wake up and it will all be a dream."

"You both deserve this, Sam. I'm really happy for you guys. Really. Hey, do you want me and T to leave and give you guys some time alone? It can't be all that romantic having us boys hanging around."

"Don't be silly. You and T are our family. You guys can't leave. Who knows when we'll all be able to hang out like this again."

"Why's that?" he asks me inquisitively.

Shit. Way to let the cat out of the bag, Carter. "Well, who knows what's going to happen now, you know? Oh look, Jack and Teal'c have breakfast ready." I move to the kitchen with Daniel following me. I step up behind Jack and whisper to him that I might have let the cat out of the bag and to expect Daniel to ask questions.

"I was actually going to bring that up over breakfast. As a matter of fact, I think even you will be surprised by what I have to say." He turned and took the platter of pancakes and sausage to the table and we all followed and started serving ourselves. "Well campers, I wanted to tell you that I got a transfer to D.C. General Hammond is retiring and wants me to fill his spot as head of Homeworld Security."

Okay, this I knew. Daniel and Teal'c on the other hand...

"What? When did you find out about this? When do you leave? Who's going to run the SGC?" Daniel spit all this out in one breath. Teal'c merely cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Jack started to laugh at the two men.

"I found out about a month or two ago. As to who will be running the SGC, well that's going to be General Hank Landry. An old buddy of mine. Good guy." Jack finished talking and started to eat his breakfast. I just sat there, waiting to hear the rest of his news. The smug bastard sure had a knack for tormenting us.

"Okay that answers two of my questions. When do you leave?" Daniel asked again.

"I don't."

That caught my attention. "What do you mean, 'you don't'?" I put my fork down and turned towards him to look in his eyes. He had a smile spreading on his face, and matching gleams in his eyes.

"As of..." he looked at his watch. "0800 this morning, I am officially Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Retired USAF." He sat back in his chair to catch our responses. I never noticed any of the guys' though. I was too busy staring at the man that I loved in utter disbelief. He kept grinning but his eyes betrayed him. I could see the nervousness in them as I let the information sink in.

"Why did you retire?" I whispered. He stood up and walked over to my chair and squatted down to look me in the eyes better. His hands found mine and turned me to him.

"I retired because I'm tired of sitting behind a desk. I'm tired of watching countless SG teams go through the 'gate and wonder if this would be the mission I would have to inform family members about. I got tired of not being out there with you, Daniel and Teal'c. Fighting on the front lines." His hand came up to cup my face, his thumb brushing my cheek. "I retired because I'm tired of having to hide how much you mean to me. Hiding how much I love you."

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes at his confession. I rubbed my cheek against the palm of his hand and squeezed the other. He stood and pulled me with him, holding me to him tightly, his face buried in my neck. I wrapped my arms up and around his shoulders, the tears falling freely now. I had never loved another man as much as I love this one right now. We stood that way for a couple minutes before he pulled back. He took my face in his hands again and wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"Hey, no crying." he whispered.

"I can cry when I'm happy you know." I replied.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Um, Teal'c and I need to...um...go to the store...yeah..." He and the Jaffa made to get up from the table to leave but Jack stopped them.

"Hold on a second guys. I want you here for this." Jack bent down on one knee and took a small black box out of his pocket. "Carter...Sam...I know we've only just started in our relationship but I want you to know, I've loved you for a long time. I made the mistake of almost losing you and that's something I never want to repeat." He opened the box to revel an antique white gold ring with a emerald cut diamond in the center. "Samantha Carter? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

End part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Comforts of Love 9

Sam stood there, glued to the spot, mouth in a perfect "O". Daniel and T were behind her at the table, silverware clattering on to their plates in surprise. **Yes!** I give myself a mental fist punch in the air while I wait for her to answer me. I don't know what the hell possessed me to buy the ring in the first place. Hell, when I had bought it, she was still with the cop and I was still with Kerry. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part at the time, but now I'm glad I had got it when I did.

"Oh my God, Jack...I..." she stopped talking and I stood up to look her more in the eyes. There were tears there but I could tell that they weren't tears of sadness. Quite the opposite in fact. I took the ring out of the box and took her hand.

"Sam, I'm not saying we have to rush out and get married right away. I just want you to know that I'm here for the long haul. I'm tired of locking things in the room and trying to forget about them. I want you, **all** of you in my life for however much longer we have in our lives."

At that moment she pulls me down for a kiss. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and I clutch her to me. When we break apart, she's still holding my face and smiles brightly. "Yes. Yes, Jack O'Neill, I will marry you!"

I make an fist punch in the air for real this time. "Yes!" I grab her left hand again and slip the ring over her ring finger, silently happy that I got the size right. "She's going to marry me!" I shout to the guys, who are at the table smiling huge grins.

"Finally!" Daniel says with smirk. He stands up and comes around to hug Sam and shake my hand. "Really, I'm happy for you guys."

Teal'c is not far behind to offer his congratulations. He pulls Sam and I into a huge hug and we all laugh at his show of affection. "I am honored to have been witness to your betrothal. I know that you will be very happy in your journey of life together."

"Thanks Teal'c, Daniel." Sam said, still smiling.

"How about we finish breakfast and then go fishing?" That got me groans all around, but it didn't bother me because I finally got the one thing my heart had wished for for a long time: Samantha Carter was going to be my wife.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next few days flew by fast. We all spent time fishing, swimming, and just hanging out with each other. It was now Saturday and the boys were planning on heading back to the Springs on Monday morning while Sam and I had decided to spend another week at the cabin. I was kind of glad that she had suggested it last night. As much as I've had fun with the guys, I just wanted it to be me and Sam for awhile. Sam and I were in our bedroom getting dressed for the day when she sat on the bed and started to fidget.

"What's up?" I asked her as I pulled on my boxers then my jeans.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything is perfect."

"So why the fidgeting?" I moved over to the bed to sit next to her and took her hand in mine, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles.

She stares at our joined hands, a far away look in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Of what, Sam?" I ask her gently, not pressing her for answers.

"Of us. Of what we finally get to have."

I pull her into a hug, holding her tightly, rubbing her back. "Its about time, as far as I'm concerned. Everything will work out as it should."

"Jack?" she asks softly.

"Yes?"

"Lets get married today. I'm afraid of waiting." She pulls back and looks me in the eye. I see almost nine years of pent up feelings freely coming forth and I can't deny her anything in this moment. I pull her in for a kiss and then pull her to stand up with me.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" She smiles at my enthusiasm and we hug again before we head out to the living room to get the guys.

"Daniel? T.? Come here please!" I shout out the door. In a few minutes, we are all assembled in the living room.

"What's up, Jack?" Daniel asks.

"We're getting married tonight." I say with my shit eating grin on my face.

"Um, don't you need a license? And a minister?" Daniel asks confused.

"Not a problem. I just need you guys to help get things together." I turn to Sam. "Do you want to call Cassie? I'm sure we can have the Prometheus beam her here."

"That would be awesome. I couldn't imagine not having her here. She'd kill us all."

"Done. I'll get a hold of the Prometheus here in a few, you call Cassie now. Don't tell her why, just tell her she's coming to visit for a few days." Sam heads back to our room to call her and I turn to the guys. "Okay. Here's the plan. I need to head into town. The Mayor is an old high school pal of mine and he owes me a few favors. When Sam comes out, tell her I will be back soon. Here is my credit card. Once Cass is beamed here, I want you guys to take them into town and let them pick out something nice."

"Um, Jack?" Daniel finally asks when I stop talking.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What would that be?"

"Do you have a ring?"

"I do."

"Oh."

"I was a boy scout. Always be prepared." I quip.

"Since when?" he asks me again.

"Since I was about 5." I reply.

"No, I mean, since when have you had a ring?"

"Oh. Since the zanax thing." I shrug it off and look at Teal'c. He just nods and smiles.

"How did you know that you would end up here?"

"Faith, Danny. Pure faith." I thumb towards the door. "I gotta get going. I'll call you guys once I talk to the captain on the Prometheus."

**************************************

A few hours later, I'm back at the cabin with my friend, Mike. I change into my suit I keep up at the cabin and then start a fire in the fireplace. Mike's wife, Cindy, was putting the finishing touches of flowers and candles around the living room and I had to admit, she did a damn good job. Sam would be speechless. I finally hear the crunch of the gravel on the driveway, and Cindy shakes her head at me, running out to greet the group. Daniel and Teal'c come in through the front door and a few moments later, I hear the back door shut.

"This place looks gorgeous." Daniel comments as he looks around. They are both dressed in charcoal suits, and Teal'c has his customary beanie on his head.

"Thanks, guys. Cindy, Mike's wife did all the work. Once she found out there was to be a wedding, she went full speed ahead." After I responded, I introduced the guys to Mike and we stood around chatting for a few moments. Cindy finally poked her head out of the master bedroom and called for "Murry". Teal'c went towards the room and Cindy came out, dimming lights as she did. She then went to the CD player and put in a CD, going to the song that she wanted and turning the volume down a bit. The strains of a soft song start up and its one I don't recognize.

**//The winters mar the Earth  
It's floor was frozen glass  
You slip into my arms  
And you quickly correct yourself  
Your freezing speech bubbles  
Seem to hold your words aloft  
I want the smoky clouds of laughter  
To swim about me forever more //**

About this time, the door to the bedroom opens and I see Cassie walk slowly out. Its at this moment I realize just how much she has grown up into a young woman that her mother's would have been proud of. Her hair is swept up, with a few stray pieces flowing down and she has on a tea length pale green dress. She comes to the fireplace and I meet her and kiss her cheek. "Thanks for coming, kid."

"Always, *Dad*." She smiles and takes her place on the other side of Mike. The song continues and then I see Samantha walking slowly out of the room on the arm of Teal'c. She's such a vision that I lose my breath. Her dress is white and floor length. It has a lace cover and long sleeves. The neckline dips low, but not terribly so and she has a beautiful tiara on top of her golden hair. She's holding a bouquet of red roses and as she gets closer, I can see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hello." I whisper.

"Hi." she replies back. "Its gorgeous in here. Did you do all this?"

I shake my head and nod towards Cindy. "Nope, the queen of weddings did this."

Mike interrupts. "Are we ready?"

We nod and he starts the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asks.

"It is I who has the honor of giving Samantha's hand over to that of O'Neill's." Teal'c says. He bends down and places a light kiss on Sam's cheek and moves to stand next to Daniel.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join Johnathan O'Neill and Samantha Carter in holy matrimony..."

**//I will race you to the waterside  
And from the edge of Ireland shout out loud  
So they could hear it in America  
It's all for you**

The shells crack under our shoes  
Like punctuation points  
The planets bend between us  
A hundred million suns and stars  
The sea filled in this silence  
Before you sank those words  
And now even in the darkness  
I can see how happy you are

I will race you to the waterside  
And from the edge of Ireland shout out loud  
So they could hear it in a America  
It's all for you...//

End Chapter 9


End file.
